


the morning after

by twinkx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Boyfriends, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Morning After, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkx/pseuds/twinkx
Summary: Baekhyun finds out Kyungsoo isn't wearing underwear.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing a M/M fic please bear with me

It was around 11 in the morning when Baekhyun wakes up. He smiles as he remembers what had happened last night. His boyfriend bottomed for him for the first time.

He stands up, finding where his discarded shirt is. They didn’t even bother to clean up last night. Gross, he knows, but they were so spent that they fell asleep just a few moments after they came.

“Where the hell is my shirt?” He looks around, finding nothing. The room looks clean… except for their bed sheet. It looks and smells nasty.

He grabs a fresh set of clothes before he goes out of the room, finding Kyungsoo in the kitchen cooking something. He also finds out Kyungsoo is wearing his shirt. And then he realizes Kyungsoo’s thighs were exposed so that means it’s either Kyungsoo was only wearing his underwear or he’s not wearing anything at all. Baekhyun unconciously lets out a soft moan.

“Baby,” Baekhyun whispers as he approaches Kyungsoo, back hugging him. Baekhyun finally gets to touch Kyungsoo, confirming he’s not wearing anything underneath. He curses out loudly. 

“What did I tell you about not wearing underwear? Hmmm?” Baekhyun bites Kyungsoo’s earlobe, making Kyungsoo gasp and tighten his grip on the ladle. 

“Baek… I’m cooking. We’re gonna burn our apartment down.”

Baekhyun reaches out for the switch of stove and turns it off. Kyungsoo has long dropped the ladle.

Baekhyun lifts Kyungsoo’s shirt up, revealing his half hard cock. Baekhyun curses out loud again. “You’re already this hard when I haven’t even done anything,” Baekhyun whispers in Kyungsoo’s ear as he finally gives Kyungsoo’s cock a few light strokes. As he hears Kyungsoo's moans, he becomes determined to make him come just by using his hands. 

“Baekhyun… Babe…” Baekhyun smirks as the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock starts leaking with precum. 

“Yes, baby? What do you want?” Baekhyun teases by smearing the precum down Kyungsoo’s shaft and to his balls. Baekhyun then starts caressing Kyungsoo’s balls, making him moan loudly.

“Please…”

“Please what?”

“Please…. fuck… just please fuck me.” Kyungsoo is fully hard now and it’s making Baekhyun so aroused that he wants to touch himself too. But as much as Baekhyun wants to fuck Kyungsoo, he also wants to make him come only by giving him a hand job.

“Sorry, baby. I’m not using my cock for now.”   
Kyungsoo groans out of frustration.

“Just… just make me come. Please, I want to come.” Kyungsoo begs, breath hitching. He’s sure he’s not going to last long.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you come, baby. I’ll show you how great my hands are.”

Baekhyun decides they move to the couch and there he pulls Kyungsoo to sit on his lap. Kyungsoo lets out a soft moan as he feels Bakehyun’s cock tenting up under his sweatpants. 

Bakhyun then slips his hand under Kyungsoo’s shirt to rub his nipples. His other hand makes its way back to Kyungsoo’s cock, moving up and down his shaft. Kyungsoo’s head falls back, mouth agape, completely lost in pleasure. He feels like he can come anytime now.

“Fuck. Kyungsoo. You’re really big.” Baekhyun can’t help but moan himself as he hears Kyungsoo letting out moans after moans.

Baekhyun’s stroking becomes faster. Kyungsoo wants to hold Baekhyun's hands but they're occupied so grabs hold of the pillow beside them instead as he’s feeling too much pleasure already. 

“Babe, I’m almost there.” Kyungsoo moans out, beads of sweat already coming out of his forehead.

With Baekhyun’s left hand rubbing his nipples and right hand stroking his cock, Kyungsoo finally comes, spurting out loads of cum. 

“Fuck. Fuck you, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun lets out a breathy laugh. “And you’re cursing me because? You liked it, right?”

“Just fuck you.” Baekhyun thinks Kyungsoo will never admit but he knows Kyungsoo liked what he had just done and Kyungsoo definitely wants more of Baekhyun only using his hands to make him come.

“I agreed to be a bottom for once and you’re already acting this brave,” Kyungsoo rants, only making Baekhyun laugh even more.

“First of all, you agreed twice already. You were begging me to fuck you just earlier. Lastly, make sure to wear your underwear so this won’t happen again.” Baekhyun says teasingly, smirking while Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“Still, fuck you.”

“I love you too, baby,” Baekhyun says, kissing Kyungsoo’s cheek. It only earns him a slap from Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are well appreciated :)


End file.
